


Sedated

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Idol Verse, Mom Friend Jeonghan, Regret, a touch of, numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Everyone has those days.  Where the world is a little too big and your skin is a little too small.  It'll be okay.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Sedated

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Hozier song of the same because it's on a playlist of mine at the moment.
> 
> Prompt was Artist and Regret. Which... This kind of fits?  
> Meh, its the second last one, and I was inspired.
> 
> Characters are their own and this is Fiction.  
> Enjoy!

Seungkwan was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall. He’d been there for a while now, he’d lost track of time. There wasn’t anything… wrong per se, just… he just felt unsettled. It’d been brewing for a few weeks, but he’d pushed it out of his mind, focused on the next schedule, the next rehearsal, the next recording. Tried to focus on being the mood maker, on keeping everyone’s spirits up, tried to tune in to the other members who weren’t feeling great. Vernon never took his vitamins, Soonyoung overworked himself, Jihoon hadn’t left the studio in days and Seungkwan didn’t even remember the last time he’d seen Minghao.

Seungkwan was tired. He was tired of being tired.

He stared at the wall, by this stage either he’d lost his vision or there actually was a dragon painted on the wall. He could see the curl of its tail, the spikes of its horns… He blinked and it vanished. He should go to bed. Drink some water. Clean his face. Brush his teeth.

He stared at the wall.

  
  
  
  


Jeonghan pulled up outside of the studios and turned off the radio. Jihoon hadn’t come out of his studio in two days. This was ridiculous. Seungcheol had promised he’d make him come home and sleep, but when Jeonghan woke up he’d admitted that it hadn’t worked. That stopped right now. He’d either get in the car willingly or Jeonghan would get security to put him there. He wasn’t above playing dirty.

He locked the car and went straight for Jihoon’s studio, nodding and smiling politely to anyone he passed. There weren’t many people around, it was after midnight . Most sane people were in bed, asleep.

When nobody answered his knock, he fumbled for his keys, thank God he’d had the foresight to make copies of all the studios' when different members had claimed them as their own. Opening the door slowly, he caught sight of Jihoon, folded over his keyboard, screen blinking in the dim light.

“Jihoon-ah?” Jeonghan called, closing the door behind him and stepping into Jihoon’s sightline. He had those big noise cancelling headphones on, he probably hadn’t heard him. “Jihoon-ah?”

Jihoon didn’t move, he hadn’t moved at all. Jeonghan was starting to think he’d fallen asleep. He put his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders and when he didn’t react, he tilted him back and tapped his cheek softly until his eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes, staring at Jeonghan.

“... hyung?” Jihoon blinked rapidly and tried to twist around Jeonghan to see the screen. Jeonghan stepped closer, blocking it from view.

“Hoonie, we haven’t seen you in two days. You need to eat proper food and sleep in a proper bed. I know for a fact you don’t have any deadline right now. You’re banned from the studio for two days.”

“But,” Jihoon tried to push Jeonghan away but Jeonghan just caught his hands.

“No buts. Save everything and close your computer down now. We’re going home.”

Jihoon looked Jeonghan in the eye and for a moment there was silence. Then Jihoon blinked and nodded, in retrospect he was tired, and hungry, and Jeonghan didn’t look like he was in the mood to be challenged, and honestly, Jihoon wasn’t in the mood to push.

Jeonghan stepped back and let him save everything, looking around the room and shaking his head, it was a mess. He looked back at Jihoon, figured he’d take five minutes, and threw as many empty coffee cups as he could into the bin, before he heard Jihoon stand up. He turned, “Ready?”

Jihoon nodded. Time to go.

  
  
  
  


Jeonghan had picked up Jihoon’s favourite dish on his way to collect him, so by the time they got home, Jihoon had eaten and was just about to fall asleep. Jeonghan ushered him in the door and off to the bathroom with a stern warning that if he so much as thought about going on his phone, Jeonghan wouldn’t let him back in the studio for a week.

Jeonghan was about to go to bed, when he noticed someone in the sitting room. He took a few steps back and peered into the darkness. Someone was sitting on the couch. In the dark room.

He sighed. 

Quietly, in case this member too had fallen asleep, Jeonghan made his way over to the couch, and crouched down in front of Seungkwan.

“Seungkwan-ah?”

It took a moment for Seungkwan’s eyes to focus on him, but Jeonghan just waited until they did, and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Talk to hyung” 

Seungkwan’s eyes slipped off him again and Jeonghan frowned a little. 

“Kwannie, can I put my hands on your knees?” Jeonghan asked quietly, reaching out with both hands and when Seungkwan nodded slowly, oh so slowly, he put his palms on his knees. Trying to ground him a little. “Kwannie, can you look at me?”

Jeonghan waited.

Slowly, Seungkwan focused on him, properly focused on him and blinked a few times.

“Would you like some water?” Jeonghan had seen the full glass on the table. He wondered how long Seungkwan had been here.

Seungkwan nodded a little, and Jeonghan let go of one of his knees and brought over the glass. Seungkwan gulped it all down and handed back the glass weakly. Once Jeonghan had brought his two hands back to Seungkwan’s knees, he slipped forward onto Jeonghan’s lap, tears streaming down his face.

Jeonghan held him close automatically, stroking his back and murmuring reassurances into his ear, all the while wondering what had happened.

  
  


“I just,” Seungkwan’s voice cracked and he swallowed rapidly, “I feel so tired, so so tired. I’m tired of being tired. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to do this. Why did I choose this?”

Jeonghan’s heart stopped. His baby. He smoothed a hand over Seungkwan’s hair and held him tighter. “This is a job baby, just like any other. It’s okay to hate it every now and then. It’s okay that it feels hard. It’s a lot more taxing than other things.”

“Have to be happy all the time,” Seungkwan whispered and Jeonghan’s heart broke, shattered into tiny pieces.

“No, no you don’t. It’s healthy to feel other emotions. Everyone has to be sad every now and then. I know you’re the mood maker, baby, but you can ask others cover for you if you need to,” Jeonghan rocked him slightly and Seungkwan hummed into his shoulder.

“I’m worried about the members,” 

“That’s my job, let hyungs worry. You don’t have to worry about the members Kwannie, you worry about you,” Jeonghan corrected and Seungkwan huffed.

“Who worries about hyungs?”

“We worry about each other.”

  
  


Seungkwan’s tears had stopped, but he clung just as hard to Jeonghan.

  
  


“I’m so tired,” Seungkwan whined and Jeonghan squeezed him tight before releasing him.

Pulling the two of them up, he grabbed the water glass and steered Seungkwan into the kitchen, urging him to drink some more water, and filling up a bottle for himself. 

“Change into your pyjamas, wash your face and brush your teeth. You’re sleeping with me tonight Seungkwan-ah.” Jeonghan ordered, pushing him down the hall towards his room. “No buts, I will come looking if you don’t appear.”

Seungkwan went, a little more settled with a goal and after a good cry and Jeonghan breathed a little easier. Right. Now he needed to check his other wayward dongsaengs. 

Jeonghan felt ridiculously like his own eomma as he looked in on all the members, staring at them until he could see them breathe. They were all there. All asleep. All alive.

Jeonghan closed the last door softly and leaned back against it. They’d get through this promotion season like they had all the others. It might take a little more attention, but they’d do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
